Light emitting diodes and laser diodes are well known solid state electronic devices capable of generating light upon application of a sufficient voltage. Light emitting diodes and laser diodes may be generally referred to as light emitting devices (LEDs). Light emitting devices generally include a p-n junction formed in an epitaxial layer grown on a substrate such as sapphire, silicon, silicon carbide, gallium arsenide and the like. The wavelength distribution of the light generated by the LED depends on the material from which the p-n junction is fabricated and the structure of the thin epitaxial layers that include the active region of the device.
Typically, an LED includes a substrate, an n-type epitaxial region formed on the substrate and a p-type epitaxial region formed on the n-type epitaxial region (or vice-versa). In order to facilitate the application of a voltage to the device, an anode ohmic contact is formed on a p-type region of the device (typically, an exposed p-type epitaxial layer) and a cathode ohmic contact is formed on an n-type region of the device (such as the substrate or an exposed n-type epitaxial layer).
In order to use an LED in a circuit, it is desirable to package the LED to protect it from environmental harm and mechanical damage. An LED package also includes means, such as electrical leads, for electrically connecting the LED chip to an external circuit. In a typical package 10 illustrated in FIG. 1A, an LED 12 is mounted on a reflective cup 13 by means of a solder bond or epoxy. One or more wirebonds connect the ohmic contacts of the LED to leads 15A, 15B which may be attached to or integral with the reflective cup 13. The entire assembly is then encapsulated in a clear protective resin 14 which may be molded in the shape of a lens to collimate the light emitted from the LED chip 12.
In another conventional package 20 illustrated in FIG. 1B, a plurality of LED chips 22 are mounted onto a printed circuit board (PCB) carrier 23. One or more wirebond connections are made between ohmic contacts on the LEDs 22 and electrical traces 25A, 25B on the PCB 23. Each mounted LED 22 is then covered with a drop of clear resin 24 which may provide environmental and mechanical protection to the chip while also acting as a lens. The individual packaged LEDs 22 are then separated by sawing the PCB board 23 into small squares, each of which contains one or more LED chips 22.
One figure of merit for users of light emitting devices is cost per lumen, that is, the cost of obtaining a given level of light output. The high cost of conventional packaging techniques may be one factor that keeps the cost per lumen of solid state lighting relatively high. In addition, conventional packaging techniques may result in large, bulky packages that are unsuitable for certain miniaturized applications such as cellular telephone backlights. Conventional packaging techniques may also have poor thermal resistance characteristics that limit the power levels at which the LED chip may be driven and place constraints on system designers with respect to placement of LEDs.
Some packages for light emitting diodes are described in U.S. Pre-grant Publication Nos. 2004/0079957, 2004/0126913, and 2005/0269587 which are assigned to the assignee of the present invention, and which are incorporated herein by reference as if set forth fully herein.